Eres mía?
by Andrea1310
Summary: Rin es una joven dulce e inocente que cae presa bajo el hechizo de Sesshomaru, un joven rebelde, misterioso y apuesto que pondrá su mundo patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

**"No la estaba buscando...y sin embargo...sin embargo la encontré."**

Querido Niko:

El día se presenta bien, es un bonito día. El sol brilla y no hay nubes, estoy preparada para ir al instituto. Luego nos leemos jaja.

Rin cerró el diario y algo sonó "clack" es la cerradura del mismo que automáticamente guarda sus secretos, ella sonrió, se levantó de la cama y mientras bostezaba se dirigió hacia el lavabo, se miró al espejo atentamente: piel blanca como la nieve,  
/ojos grandes y expresivosde un color marrón claro, pelo largo de un color marrón con mechones rojizos. Sonrió y se empezó a desnudar. Se metió a la ducha.

-Hey Ri, date prisa o perderás el autobús- gritó su madre desde la primera planta.

-Voy -le respondió su hija mientras salía de la ducha y se vestía todo lo rápido que podía.

Se puso su uniforme, una americana de color negro con botones dorados, la camiseta interior de color blanco, la falda del mismo color que la americana, calcetines largos por las rodillas de color blanco y unos zapatos negros. Se puso la corbata amedioatar  
en el cuello, se peinóun poco, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, le robó la tostada que estaba a punto de comer y con la boca llena le dijo- Hafta luefgo-  
yle medio sonrió.

-Que pases un buen...-su hija ya había salido por la puerta- día -sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

Rin iba corriendo mientras comía; llegó a una esquina donde la esperaban sus dos mejores amigas. Quienes desde lejos la vieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Ay Rinir -le saludó su amiga Hannah sonriendo- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser puntual?

-Si es que vas echa un desastre, querida -le dijo su amiga Alice con desaprobación.

Rin solo sonrió a modo de disculpa y vio a las dos chicas con quienes había hecho buenas migas desde los 3 años.

-Omg Rinir -le dijo Hannah mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

-You're so you -le dijo Alice en su lengua materna mientras le arreglaba lo demás.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco- Venga, que no llegamos a tiempo -y las tres echaron a correr.

Las tres llegaron a tiempo, exhaustas, el Profe solo las miró y se dispuso a dejar sus cosas en la mesa.

Ellas se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, el timbre sonó- Bien -dijo su tutor- Hora de empezar, empezaremos con...-y se puso a escribir cosas en la pizarra.

Rin no prestaba atención, veía a todos sus compañeros, se conocían desde los 8 años, se fijó en sus dos mejores amigas, que estaban dos filaslejos de donde se sentaba ella, primero se fijó en Hannah, era guapa, peli roja, con rizos, ojos verdes,unas  
cuantas pecas por las mejillas, una gran sonrisa, era alta, era la más alta de las padres tenían dinero, y ella trabajabade modelo cuando los amigos de su madre tenían algún evento que solo ella podía ocupar. Era muydivertida  
y muy tímida, además de inteligente, luegose fijó en Alice, ella bueno, en cuanto a carácter era muy diferente a Hannah, ella era más alocada, más rebelde, lista...ella era rubia, pelo corto, con unos ojazos azules, tenía unos cuantospiercings  
(uno en la nariz, otro en el labio, en el ombligo, etc), fumaba a ratos, sus padres también tenían dinero.

Alice la miró y le hizo un gesto que Rin no pudo comprender, la rubia solo suspiró.

-Señorita Akiyama Blake -escuchó que el profesor nombró sus apellidos, ella se puso de pie.

-Sí, señor -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿La estoy aburriendo con mi clase? -se sentó tranquilamente en su silla mientras la observaba.

-No señor -respondió la castaña, hubo un silencio- ¿puedo sentarme ya, señor? -le preguntó.

Él sonrió- responde estas preguntas, porque al parecer, ya te sabes toda la lección -ella asintió.

El le empezó a preguntar y a preguntar, y, pregunta que él hacía, ella respondía correctamente.

Alice al ver que el profesor intentaba dejar mal a su amiga intentó intervenir, pero él la miró seriamente, a lo que ella se contuvo.

-Señorita Blake -empezó él, era joven y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y de un color rubio- como no responda esto correctamente, suspenderá mi asignatura, ella no dijo nada y él le hizo la pregunta, la cual ella no respondió al instante- Vaya, pareceque  
alguien suspe...

No logró terminar la frase, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo mucho ruido, todos vieron hacia la puerta,incluido el profesor.

Ahí, de pie, observándolo fríamente, había un chico alto,de tez pálida, con un color de pelo blanco-plateado largo,iba perfectamente vestido, sin ninguna mancha o arruga en su uniforme.

Lentamente empezó a caminar, al lado de Rin había un sitio libre, que daba justo a la ventana y quedaba en la última fila, caminó hasta ahí, pasó por el lado de la castaña y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, luego él siguió con su camino.

Se sentó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, obviamente toda la clase estaba observándolo y murmurando, pero parecía que no le importaba en absoluto.

-Joven...-el profesor miró su hoja conatención- Sesshomaru -le miró detenidamente- Sesshomaru Tsukino -los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes- La clase lleva 50 minutos ya, tal vez debería expulsarle por esto porque...

-Cállate -le dijo fríamente él, todos se callaron.

Rin se sentó de golpe, el profesor dijo- soy el profesor Akito Ueno (N/A: lo sé lo sé, mi sentido del humor no tiene límites jaja seguimos con la historia) y yo tengo el poder de expulsarte por semejante grosería.

El nuevo le respondió- Soy Sesshomaru Tsukino y yo, tengo el poder de echarte si quiero -Ueno se quedó de piedra- además -continuó- estar enamorado de una de tus alumnas y tenerla humillada delante de todos es suficiente para ello -le miró sin ningunaexpresión  
en la cara.

Akito no dijo nada, el timbre sonó y todos se fueron. Rin vio como sus amigas babeaban por el nuevo, ella le miró de reojo y vio que la estaba observando también de reojo, sintió que se sonrojaba, recogió sus cosas y rápidamente salió de la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Él...no sé cómo explicarlo...su frialdad me mata...pero no tenerlo cerca de mí lo hace aún más..."**

-Oye Rin -Escuchó como Alice y Hannah le gritaban mientras la intentaban alcanzar.

La castaña se detuvo, sus amigas la alcanzaron-Es guapo...¿verdad? -le dijo Alice mientras suspiraba.

-Guapo...esa palabra no le pega en absoluto, va más allá de eso -secundó Hannah mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos.

Rin no dijo nada, ella siguió andando, se fijó en que algunos chicos la miraban y le sonreían y algunas chicas la miraban con odio- Hey querida, see ya later -sedespidió Alice mientras subía a la segunda planta por las escaleras.

-Bye sweetie -gritó Hannah mientras corría y entraba al salón de música.

Ella le despidió con la mano, siguió con su camino, poco a poco todos los alumnos iban entrando a sus respectivas clases, el timbre sonó y ellaaceleró el paso, giró la esquina y se chocó con alguien, cayó al suelo sentada.

-ay -murmuró, vio hacia arriba y vio como el nuevo le daba la mano, ella la aceptó y él sin mucho esfuerzo la ayudó a levantarse- G-gracias! -titubeó.

Él sólo la miraba, ella se fijó en sus hermosos ojos...¿dorados?- ¿algún problema? -le dijo él de repente, ella negó con la cabeza, muy sonrojada.

-Lo siento...-dijo ella con vergüenza.

-Sino te importa, me gustaría que me devolvieses mi mano -su voz era suave y fría.

La castaña no sabía a qué se refería, le siguió la mirada y vio que seguía cogiendole de la mano, sintió que se sonrojaba más- Ay...yo...esto...lo...siento...- le dijo mientas se la soltaba suavemente- yo...gracias...-miró el reloj de la pared, ¿ya habían  
/pasado 5 minutos?- Oh, he de irme...el profesor Miyamoto se pondrá hecho una furia.

-¿Kei Miyamoto? -le preguntó él, ella asintió- te sigo.

Ella volvió a asentir y juntos llegaron a la clase que les tocaba, era la clase de cocina, el profesor ya estaba ahí- Vaya, señorita Blake y señorito...-miró su hoja- Tsukino, un poco tarde, ¿no creen?

Rin no dijo nada, Sesshomaru intervino- Me perdí, ella solo me ayudó a encontrar la clase.

El profesor les miró y asintió- está bien, como se ve que sois tan buenos amigos, ¿verdad que a la señorita Blake no le importará compartir asiento con él? -ella no dijo nada, el nuevo tampoco.

-Señor profesor, el nuevo podría sentarse conmigo, si le parece bien -intervino una chica mirando directamente a Sesshomaru.

-conmigo también -dijeron las demás.

-Silencio -dijo Miyamoto- Ustedes ya tienen compañeros asignados, y confío que mi mejor alumna pueda serle de ayuda a nuestro joven -le sonrió a la castaña- tomen asiento y prepárense.

Ellos asintieron, se sentaron al final de la clase, la cual era muy grande, habían varias mesas con muchísimos utensilios de cocina, varios hornos, estufas...de todo para cocinar.

Todos se pusieron el delantal, el gorro y se lavaron las manos- Muy bien, hoy aprenderemos a hacer un rico postre -Sonrío ampliamente- manos a la obra.

...

El día había ido muy bien, y ahora todos los alumnos se disponían a abondonar el recinto estudiantil para irse a sus casas.

Las tres amigas iban saliendo del instituto cuando vieron que delante de la puerta había una gran limusina negra con los cristales tintados, vieron como Sesshomaru se subía y como su vehículo se alejaba.

Lo que no vieron era como desde el interior observaba a Rin.


End file.
